Here We Go Again
by The Forever Young One
Summary: Lloyd, you're average teenager. Until, of course, he gets to his freshman year in highschool. With his friends at his side, will he be able to overcome the crazyness that is highschool? AU Shonen-ai ZelosxLloyd Chapter 10 up!
1. A New Teacher

**Here We Go Again **

**Ch. 1: The New Teacher**

_**SilverMoon:** Hey guys! I missed you all!  
**Lloyd:** You lazy piece of-  
**Me:** Not in front of the viewers!  
**Lloyd:** S-  
**Me:** NOO! Disclaimer!  
**Lloyd:** Aw crap...SilverMoon doesn't own ToS or Namco. The end.  
**Me:** Onto the story! Well...chapter..._

* * *

Lloyd glanced up at the sky. It was almost time to go back. He sighed and kicked another rock along the path. Then, he saw something. A pebble, no, it was bigger. He bent down to pick it up and saw that it glittered. That wasn't something a rock should do.

He looked around to see if anyone had dropped it, and saw that no one was around. Picking it up in his hand, he noticed it was suprisingly warm. It glowed in his palm. "What an interesting stone..." He said to himself.

"That it is..." A man said as he walked up to Lloyd. "Now, give it back to me." He ordered.

"Who are you?" Lloyd hadn't seen this man around before.

"Ah, sorry. It was rude of me to forget to introduce myself. I am Mithos Yggdrassil. I am the new teacher at your highschool. Which, of course, you should be getting back to. Its not good to skip class." He said in almost one breath.

"Uh...sure..." Lloyd said while turning around to walk away. He took one step before he felt someone grab his arm. He turned to see Mithos.

"Give me my stone back."

"Oh..sorry." Lloyd said while handing the man the rock. He turned and walked away, feeling the teacher's eyes bore into his back as he went.

---

As Lloyd was just reaching the school, the bell rang. "Aw crap!" With that said, he ran as fast as he could possibly run, to the school. He reached his locker and scrambled to pull out his combination. "Stupid new lockers..." Finally, he got it open and grabbed his books.

Rushing down the hallways while pulling out his schedules, he glanced up at the door numbers and realized his class was on the second floor. "You people really suck, you know that?" He said to no one but himself.

Finally, he found the stairway that led to the second floor of the school. "Man do I hate high schools..." He muttered.

"Don't we all..?" Someone said behind him. Turning to see who it was, Lloyd noticed it was the schools janitor, Yuan.

"Eh..sure...I'm gonna go now.." Lloyd said and ran up the stairs onto the second floor. Man did he hate that janitor! He looked back up at the doors and saw that his class was the first door on his left. He smiled at his achievement and stepped into the classroom.

"Late again, Lloyd Aurion. **(1)** " The teacher said as he walked into the room. Everyone was staring at the new arrival. "I assume you know where to sit?" The teacher said, noticing his blank stare.

"Um...yeah." He said and walked to his seat and sat down by his lab partner. After all, his first class was Biology.

"How many tardies is that now?" His teacher asked while glancing up from his computer screen.

"Um..three I think, Mr. Forcystus." Lloyd said while looking down towards his desk.

"You're always late, aren't you Lloyd?" The student next to his left said with a smirk.

"Shut up Zelos..." Lloyd said with a faint blush on his cheeks. Afterwards, the rest of the class went by very slowly and Lloyd ended up falling asleep. But before Zelos had the chance to wake him up, the bell rang; waking Lloyd from his slumber. His head shot up at the sudden rise in the noise level. "What'd I miss?!" He shouted to particularly no one.

"Well..about the whole lesson, but nothing important." Zelos said while gathering up his belongings. "I took notes for you." He said while handing Lloyd a paper with his handwriting on it.

"T-thanks..." Lloyd said while taking the paper.

"Lloyd! Zelos, stop flirting and get to class!" The teacher yelled from his desk. Lloyd and Zelos blushed and ran out of the classroom and to their lockers.

---

Later on that day, Lloyd was walking into his History class when he saw the man from earlier. "Hey, you're the man from earlier! You still got that stone? Why did you want it anyways?" He asked while pointing at the new teacher.

"First of all, its not nice to point and second, it was just so pretty! I mean, the way it sparkled and glinted just caught my eye!" He said with a girly squeal.

"Wow..." Lloyd sighed and went over to his desk. _"Great...I've got a homo for a teacher..." _He thought to himself while staring out the window with one hand supporting his chin and the other folded against the back of the first.

"Hey, Lloyd!" A familiar voice yelled from across the room. Lloyd looked up to see Genis running over to take his seat by him. Genis, who was only twelve, was very smart for his age and was promoted up to be a high schooler.

"Hey Genis." Lloyd said with a smile. "What's up?" He turned to face his friend.

"I heard we're watching a movie today! Its supposed to be really good. Also, we're allowed to sit by friends." Genis said with a gleeful smile. He was always excited easily, for as long as Lloyd knew him of course.

"Cool, I can get some sleep." He put his head down in his hands and quickly fell into a well needed sleep.

---

The next time Lloyd woke up was when Genis was shaking his arm. "What is it? I-Is class over?" He asked with a tired yawn.

"Yes, now get up." He pulled on Lloyd's arm. Lloyd shook his head and sighed while standing up and walking towards the door.

"Well..see you tomorrow then!" Lloyd said with a wave in Genis' direction. Genis shook his head and walked out of the classroom, not noticing the smirk that they got from the teacher sitting at the desk.

That teacher's name was Mithos Yggdrasil.

* * *

**1: Yes, I am using Lloyd's dad's last name. Just thought I'd clear that up.**

_**Me: **Wow..short. Well...that's about all I've got time for anyways, I've got school in the morning. -_-'  
**Lloyd:** You suck you lazy piece of-  
**Me: **How many times do I have to tell you not to say that kinda stuff in front of the readers!**  
Kratos:** Let me handle this. -drags Lloyd out of room by ear-  
**Me:** Crap..alone..um...REGAL!!  
**Regal:** Yes miss author?  
**Me:** You're my new muse, deal with it.  
**Regal:** Alright.  
**Me:** ...Review or Mithos will stalk you...XD_


	2. Filthy Vermin Attack!

_**Ch. 2: Filthy Vermin Attack!**_

_**SilverMoon:** I am SO sorry!! I haven't updated since November!!  
**Lloyd:** ...-sleeping-  
**Me:** Well..I got this idea well I was reading another story...XD  
**Lloyd:** ...-snores loudly-  
**Me:** -speaking loudly- So I wanted to tell you that this chapter would be--  
**Lloyd:** -snores obnoxciously loud-  
**Me:** -kicks Lloyd- God! Shut up!!  
**Lloyd:** Huh...? Oh erm...SilverMoon doesn't own ToS or Namco.  
**Me:** What? I never said--whatever...-sighs- Onto the story._  
-s_ilence-_  
_**Me:** Oh and whenever its got words in parathensesis its Lloyd's thoughts._

* * *

The next days of his week, he felt very tired and annoyed. Some stupid blonde was following him around going, "I like ponies, do you like ponies? I want to go get some ice cream. Do you like chocolate ice cream? I like pie. Pie is nice.." So on and so forth.

He had just walked into the building when he heard a shout of, "BOB!!!" He looked over his shoulder to see the stupid blonde (why can't I remember her name?) running up to tackle him. He sidesteped and laughed when her face collided with the school floor.

He heard another set of footsteps walk up and turned around to see Genis standing on his right side, "Good morning Genis."

"Hey Lloyd." Genis said with a smile while helping Colette (so that's her name!), "So I hear were getting a new gym teacher." Genis said, lifting his bookbag higher up on his shoulder.

"Seriously? Good. Our last one was a creep." Lloyd said with a shudder.

"CANDY!!!" Colette said and ran into the art room's wall. It had a painting of two candy canes intertwined to form a heart. Lloyd smacked his forhead and walked away quickly to his locker.

It took him three tries to open it. He emptied his bag into his locker, litterally. Spilling pencils, books, and whatever else he had in his bag, including some apple flavored jelly. It was his favorite.

He sighed, grabbed his books for his Biology class and walked off.

As he walked passed people in the halls, he saw two kids ruffhousing and goofing around. One of them went to kick the other, and instead of hitting him, his shoe flew off and got stuck in the ceiling.

The two kids burst out laughing.

Then, a few seconds later, the principal walked down the hallway and dragged the two kids off.

As soon the trio had walked off, there was a loud crack. And the whole ceiling panel fell down, along with the shoe (the kids lucky to get his shoe back). Lloyd laughed and then half walked, half ran, to his first hour.

--

Sometime in his second hour, he was hit in the back of the head with a piece of paper. It was lodged in between his head and his ear. He turned around and glared at the person behind him. That person happened to be Colette.

She whispered to him, "Oops, sorry. I was trying to hit the unicorn at the front of the class. Could you pass it to it?"

Lloyd mentally smacked his forehead and then turned around to the front of the class. There was no unicorn at the front of the class. He sighed and got back to working on his assignment.

--

Finally, the dreaded third hour arrived.

He walked out of the boys locker room and into the gym. It was a pretty big gym. They had six basketball nets that hung from the ceiling. The floor of the gym was a deep brown color with the usual basketball court markings across it.

"Get to your floor spots, you filthy vermin!" The new teacher yelled.

"Sir, that's not the way to talk to your students." The assistant muttered. The teacher blubbered some gibberish about vermin and maggots and stupid children.

Once everyone was seated, the introductions began.

"Okay. I am Magnius. I am your, as in you the vermin, new teacher." Magnius said as he walked acrossthe front of the class. "You are to adress me at all times as Lord Magnius, you vermin."

"Um..Mag--"

"That's LORD Magnius, VERMIN!!!" Magnius (or should I say, Lord Magnius?) shouted, spit flying into some random students face who flinched in disgust. The little veins in his head were popping out. Lloyd thought they were going to explode.

"Okay...um..Lord Magnius?" The way he said 'lord' made Lloyd want to burst out laughing, "What are we going to learn today?"

"I, not you stupid vermin," He pointed to the spikey brown haired man standing next to him, "will be teaching you survival lessons. You will be battling each other with foam poles."

The students all looked at eachother, grinning evilly.

"Um...sir?" The assitant asked, "May I introduce myself now?"

"Do whatever you want vermin."

"Hello students. My name is Botta. I will be your assistant teacher for the school year and will take your teachers place whenever he is absent." He smiled a little to show that he wasn't _as_ crazy as their real teacher.

Later on, when they had gotten out the foam tubes. All the students had gathered into one corner, plotting something. When they turned around to face their teacher, they were all smirking.

Then, "FILTHY VERMIN ATTACK!!!"

--

When Lloyd walked out of the boys locker room, Zelos was waiting for him by the gym exit. He grinned triumphantly.

"What's got you so happy?" Zelos asked as they began walking.

"Oh nothing...I just beat the crap out of my gym teacher, _Lord _Magnius with a bunch of other students." And with that, Lloyd gave a giddy laugh and ran away from Zelos, ignoring the shouts of 'Slow Down!' or 'Stop running!'.

**Random Extra!!**

Lloyd and Zelos were sitting on Lloyd's couch one weekend.

Then Zelos said something, "Hey Lloyd, your butt just called me."

"Really?" Lloyd said, half asleep.

"Yeah, it said that you should really stop sitting on your phone and getting a carrier for it so you can put it on your belt."

"Really? Well....my butt just hung up on you. Sorry."

**End Random Extra!!**

**

* * *

**

_**Me:** XD I liked this chapter.  
**Lloyd:** ...O.O  
**Me:** Yeah..that random extra was from a comercial, as some of you may know. XD  
**Lloyd:** ...-sighs-  
**Me:** Oooo..Lloydie-chan is lovesick!!  
**Lloyd:** -walks out-  
**Sheena:** -walks in singing- Have you had a good day lately! -looks up embarassed and runs out-  
**Me:** dot..dot..dot....um...review?  
**Zelos:** -sleepwalks in- PIE IS NICE WHEN ITS DRY!!  
**Me:** Um....okay...? Review and you'll get the whole ToS cast in your room and acting like they're on crack! XD  
**Kratos:** Word count was -drumroll- 1,310.  
**Me:** Wow..that was unbearably short..SORRY!!!_


	3. EWWYDOHOD

**Ch. 3: Ever Wondered What Yggy Does on His Days Off?**

_**SilverMoon:** Yeah...I finally got around to update this...I'VE BEEN WRITERSBLOCKED!!! I SWEAR!!  
**Lloyd:** Uh huh....sure....  
**Me:** Ah whatever. So, um....yeah....  
**Lloyd:** Why are you torturing us?  
**Me:** And how am I doing that?  
**Lloyd:** Making this a ZelosxLloyd fic!!! -sobs-  
**Me:** Um...okay? What's so bad about that? -smiles innocently-  
**Lloyd:** T_T  
**Me:** ZELOS DISCLAIM ME OR DIE!!!  
**Zelos:** SilverMoon doesn't own ToS or Namco....  
**Me:** ONTO THE STORY!!! :D_

_

* * *

_

_Finally! A day off! _Yggdrasil thought as he wandered the streets. He saw many children running around and their parents trying to keep them from getting hit by cars. He grinned mischieviously and walked off towards his house.

A few moments later, he came out with a black garbage bag full of...something. He walked over to a worn down building and opened the doors. They squeaked from lack of oiling and Yggdrasil flinched at the noise.

When he walked in, he placed the bag on the table with a grunt and walked over to a counter like thing. A person was standing behind it, looking bored out of there mind.

"You here again?" The person said with the raspy voice of a person who smoked _way _too much for their own good. "The usual?" She said (Yggy only now realized it was a female).

"Yes. The usual." He said, laughing manically. The lady interrupted him when she tapped the surface in front of her. Yggdrasil looked up to see that her hand was out. "Oh..yes..." He said, handing the lady two dollers. She soon returned him two dollers in quaters and Yggdrasil skipped off happly while laughing manically....again.

He walked over to one the machines and emptied the bags contents into it. He shut the door and shoved some quarters into the slot and sat down in a chair by a table to wait.

After about thirty minutes of reading a magazine, he heard the machine ding. He looked up to see that his clothes were finally done in the washer. He smiled evilly and walked over to it.

"Now, filthy clothes, prepare to be dried!!" He laughed manically (for the third time!!) and shoved the clothes into the drier. He shoved the rest of the quarters in and sat down to wait for another hour.

---------

After the deed of washing his clothes was done, he skipped home and dropped them off on his couch. Now, he had to go back out. He grabbed his house key, remembering to _lock_ the door this time. He shut the door behind him and hopped down his porch.

He walked over to his black mini-van and opened the drivers-side door. He started up the vehicle and backed out of his driveway. He turned left on the first block and was on his way to do some more evil.

---------

Once he had reached his destination. He locked his mini-van and walked into the large building. He grabbed a cart that was off to the side and began his trek into the grocery store.

He entered and walked over to one of the alise(or is it ailse? Can somebody tell me please?). He pulled down some noodles and placed them in the cart.

"Hmm..." He said, thinking, hand on chin. "Should I get the off-brand or the brand kind? GAH!" He shouted, "I can never decide! This is horrible!" He just decided to grab both and moved on to the next row of foods.

---------

He'd finally finished shopping and had arrived home. He set all his groceries on the table and walked in to his big living room. He sat down on a comfy loveseat and turned on the TV.

"Ah, time to watch the most evillest show in the world!!" He laughed manically (for the fourth time!!).

He flipped to his favorite channel. He sighed happily.

"Time to watch......ALL MY ANGELS!!!"

----------

After watching his favorite soap opera, he decided it was time for dinner. He got to work on chopping up some tomatoes and zucini. He poured all the sauces into the pan first though.

Finally finished with chopping the zucini and tomatoes, he threw those into the pot as well. He watched as it started to cook. As it did, he threw some ground beef in to the pot.

While that cooked, he put the noodles he had bought and put those into a different pot and poured some water into it. He set the burner to high so they would cook faster.

By the time everything was doen cooking, he had set the table (for one) and had set candles on the table as well. "Time to eat the most evillest dinner of all while sitting at the most evillest dinner table!!" He laughed manically (SERIOUSLY STOP IT!!). He sat down to eat his spagetti at his nice candlelit dinner.

----------

Yggdrasil smiled contentedly as he sat on the loveseat. There was nothing good on tv, so he decided to call some of his friends. He laughed giddly as he flipped through his adress book.

He sat there for quite a few minutes before realizing....he had no friends. He sighed and decided to call it a night. Or...he could play the most evillest game system in the world....THE GAMECUBE!!!

----------

When he got to his basement where he kept all his gaming systems and games, he hooked up his gamecube and put in the game he wanted to play. He saw the familiar "Namco" logos pop up and then the opening scene.

Then the options, "New Game" or "Load Game" came up and he chose new game.

"BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!!" He shouted as the teacher said 'Lloyd Irving wake up!!'(1).

----------

Finally, that night, Yggdrasil decided to head out....again. He walked down the deserted streets until he reached his favorite place (other than the grocery store and the laundry mat)....THE GAS STATION!!

He skipped happily through the doors and walked over to the candy section, suddenly craving something sweet like chocolate. He picked out a hershy's bar and a diet coke and walked over to the cashier.

"Just these, MOR--I mean...please...." He said, almost shouted 'JUST THESE MORTAL!!!' but stopped himself just in time. The cashier shrugged and took the money from Yggdrasil. He hit a few buttons and put the money in the cash register. He gave him his change and pulled out his cellphone to call somebody.

Yggy smiled and skipped out of the gas station, heading back home.

----------

He had taken his shower and was now laying his bed, hair up in his apparently VERY evil curlers, and watching some cheesy romance movie. It was supposedly sad because Yggdrasil had tears running down his face.

He pulled out a tissue box and wiped his face.

Finally, after watching the rest of the movie, crying a LOT more, and eating a bit of popcorn, he had fallen into a peacful or evil (as he would put it) sleep.

* * *

_**Me:** Okay..so not the best, and REALLY short, but its really all I can do for now, after the fifth evil laugh, I ran out of ideas.  
**Lloyd:** Yeah, talk about lack of me!  
**Zelos:** Seriously not enough me either!!  
**Me:** You guys will come in the next chapter! So don't worry, lots of bad things coming up for you!  
**Lloyd:** AAAHHH!!! -hides in closet-  
**Zelos:** AAAHHH!!! -hides in closet with Lloyd-  
**Me:** AWW! So cute. But anyways, REVIEW OR LLOYD AND ZELOS WILL NEVER BE TOGETHER!!!! WORD COUNT WAS.....1,430! I SUCK!!!_


	4. Lloyd's Horrible Days of Sickness pt 1

**_Ch. 4: Lloyd's Horrible Days of Sickness pt. 1_**

**_AU: Hey dudes! Haven't updated in....over a year? Maybe a little under a year? I'M SORRY!! I've been focusing on a bunch of other crap. And not to mention somebody told me I've been uploading too many sad stories, so I'm here. Updating a happy one. :D Well...at least I hope. '_**

**_So for your patience with me and for the long wait, I will update two chapters...not one...but TWO chapters this week. :D Or I'll try to get the other one next week. You could also expect it sometime tomorrow. So...to not keep you from your chapter any longer, ONTO THE STORY!!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own ToS or Namco. _**

**_

* * *

_**

Lloyd sat in his biology class and sighed, slowly taking down notes so he could read his handwriting when he reread them later. Forcystus was teaching something about fusing humans together with animals and how it was unethical or something. To him, it all sounded like gibberish. Zelos sat next to him, grinning and chuckling as he passed notes with some chick with dark hair in front of him. He turned to Lloyd and grinned, giving him a thumbs up gesture.

Lloyd sighed again and felt a sick feeling in his stomach. He passed it off as nothing until he realized that he was going to throw up. He stood and ran out of the classroom.

"Lloyd Aurion where are you going?!" Forcystus shouted as he watched the red shirted teen slowly shrink as he got further down the hallway. Zelos raised his hand, "What Zelos?"

"I think he was going to the bathroom because he had to...blow chuncks." Everyone in the class started laughing. For what Zelos didn't know why but he sighed, "Do you want me to go check on him?"

"Yes."

Zelos exited the classroom in a much slower fashion than Lloyd had.

---

Lloyd sat on the floor of the bathroom stall.

"I knew inviting the history teacher over for dinner was a horrible idea!!" He gasped out before throwing his head back over the bowl. The stupid guy must've done something to his food when he went to use the bathroom.

After a few minutes of throwing up and gasping for air, he heard a quiet knock on the stall.

"Hey bud, you okay in there?"

"What does it sound like?" Lloyd said, making an attempt to stand before falling limply back to his feet.

"Like you're throwing up," Zelos opened the stall to the most pathetic position he ever saw his best bud in. His hair was plastered to his face with sweat and his normally tan skinned face was completely white, "Need some help?" He held out a hand.

Lloyd took his hand and stood up on shaky, almost jello, legs. He whispered a, "thank you" before running to the sink to rinse his mouth out with water. Zelos stood behind him, patting his back lightly.

"I think I'm gonna go home." Llody muttered, pushing himself off the sink and almost falling backwards.

"Um, no dip sherlock."

And so began Lloyd's horrible days of sickness.

**Day One**

"Dad...?" Lloyd muttered, blocking the sunlight shining through his blinds with his hand.

"What Lloyd?" Kratos pushed opened the door and glanced at his sun, who was lying in his bed, clutching his stomach.

"Can you empty my puke bowl?"

Kratos shuddered, grabbed the bowl and exited the room.

**Day Two**

"Dad?"

"What Lloyd?"

"Can you--"

"Zelos its your turn!!"

**Day Six**

"Lloyd its time to go to the doctors." Kratos said, walking into Lloyd's room and helping him out of bed. The teen still looked horrible. Brightside was, he stopped puking.

Lloyd hated the doctors. He always has. One time he had to go to get a booster shot and he hid in the pantry until his dad finally decided that enough was enough and rampaged through the house enough to make Lloyd run out of the pantry to make sure he wasn't destroying any of his favorite items.

He noticed that Zelos was coming with him to the doctors. Must've taken him a lot to persuade his dad into letting him go. Kratos had always thought Zelos was a bad influence on Lloyd. He probably was too. He felt something warm encase his hand and realized it was Zelos' hand. Lloyd realized that he was VERY cold. He snuggled up close to Zelos, enjoying the warmth.

"After this is over, remind me to kill my history teacher." Zelos wondered why, but didn't ask, he didn't want to ruin the moment.

* * *

**_AU: 'kay...it was horribly short, but I've got another chapter of this to write, so I'm cutting it off here. Though I did like the ending. I thought it was cute. /// So....I'll upload the next one tomorrow, promise! (which probably will be broken...but I will try not to!!) And I know this chapter wasn't very funny, but its part of the plot that leads up to what happens at the doctors, which in my opinion will be a very funny moment. And I think the cute part at the end makes up for the most of it. XD I hope anyways. So...review? Pweeeeeesseeeee?? I'll be your friend!! :D_**

**_See ya later!_**


	5. Lloyd's Horrible Days of Sickness pt 2

**_Ch. 5: Lloyd's Horrible Days of Sickness Pt. 2_**

**_AN: Okay...so I know I said I'd update sometime the next day but....I just haven't been in the mood to write this story lately. I've actually been making an attempt to get my dad to take me to see a therapist. But I won't delve much deeper into that because I don't want to make this authors note any longer than I have to. So, to keep you from waiting....ONTO THE STORY!!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own ToS or Namco. Sadly. T_T_**

**_

* * *

_**

Lloyd awoke to something jabbing at his stomach. He slapped whatever it was away and mumbled "Five more minutes." before laying his head back down on...on...what _was _he laying on? He sat up to see Zelos staring at him with a playful grin on his face.

"We're sleepy head." Zelos pushed open the car door and stood to help Lloyd get out. The poor teen was still pale faced but looked less tired. He looked as though he were going to fall over any second because he was still half asleep.

As they were walking down the hallway to Lloyd's doctor's office Kratos decided to bring something up that he really should've brought up before they left the house, "Lloyd," He looked back at his son who was leaning heavily on Zelos with one arm on the red head's shoulders, "the doctor's called me yesterday and told me you were getting a new doctor assigned because the other one quit. I have yet to meet him but please be on your best behavoir."

Lloyd grinned at the thought of what he did to the last doctor.

_**Flashback**_

_"Lloyd, please sit on the table for me." The doctor said as he picked up a needle from the table._

_"Uh...that's a no." Lloyd said, grinning mischieviously. _

_Let's just say that what happened was that Lloyd _didn't_ get the shot and the doctor got a shot he really didn't need._

**_Out of Flashback_**

Lloyd was broken out of his thoughts by the sound of a door opening. They had arrived at the "checkup room", as his last doctor had called it. Lloyd sat down on a nearby chair and recalled what had occured in the car. He had fallen asleep....on Zelos' shoulder. He immediately felt his face heat up but tried to cool it down as the new doctor came into the room. Zelos and Kratos exited the room to let the doctor get to work.

Suddenly, he didn't need to cool his face down for he had just lost all the color in his face.

"You." He growled, glaring at the doctor.

"Why hello Lloyd Aurion. How are you feeling today?" Mithos said as he shut the door behind him.

"You should know."

"Why in heaven's name would I know your condition?" He twirled around and grabbed a needle, checking to make sure it was labled what he needed.

"What did you put in my drink? And how the heck did you manage to get a job as a doctor anyways? Don't you need a degree for that?" Lloyd stared at the blonde, who filled the needle with more of the clear liquid.

"I actually major in doctoring, but they said I was to insane to work here. So I got a job as a teacher. Then your doctor quit which opened up a spot for me. They thought I was insane enough to be able to handle a troublemaker like you. And indeed, guess what?"

"I'm not going to guess if that's what you're asking of me." Lloyd grumbled and sighed. Why did he always have to deal with the crazies?

"I AM INSANE!!"

Suddenly Lloyd burst out of his room, followed by the deranged blonde. The doctor had a needle in his hand and he was holding it like he was about to throw it across the room.

"You know," Lloyd shouted at the crazy man behind him, "I really feel a lot better now!"

"AT LEAST LET ME GIVE YOU A CHECKUP!!" Mithos shouted with a smile on his face that would scare even Kratos.

----

Lloyd and Zelos were sitting in the car while Kratos went into the pharmacy to grab some perscription pills for Lloyd, who did not recieve any treatment at the doctors because of a certain blonde teacher.

Lloyd sighed and leaned his head on Zelos' shoulder, "Now you know why I hate the doctors. I always knew that one day I was going to be assigned an insane doctor. But no! Kratos didn't believe me. And look what happened! I got stabbed with a needle full of numbing liquid! I can't even feel my arm right now!"

"Calm down Lloyd, the numbing should wear off in a little while." Zelos muttered, rubbing circles on Lloyd's back. Really he thought the whole experience was hilarious. If Lloyd wasn't laying on his shoulder at the moment he would be cracking up and probably dying of laughter. Seriously, who gets chased by their own doctor?

"I'm back." Kratos said with a disapproving glare at Zelos who lightly moved Lloyd's head from his shoulder.

And so Lloyd's days of sickness ended with the crazy experience at the doctors.

Or did they?

* * *

_**AN: Okay, so to me that chapter was hilarious. But who cares about the authors perspective? I need your opinions!! So...you really should review. Because if you don't I'll be left with no feedback on how the chapter went. And then what would I do? I would be reviewless and than I probably wouldn't update! That would be horrible, no? So you should review. Like...now. **_

**_See ya later!_**


	6. FOOD FIGHT!

**_Ch. 6: FOOD FIGHT!_**

_AN: Okay, here's another chapter. I don't know where I'm going with this story, but I'm sure I'll figure something out soon. If y'all have any ideas, feel free to share! XD Anyways, onto le story!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own ToS...unfortunately..._

_

* * *

_

"ZELOS!"

"What?" Zelos turned to see a brunette running at him full force. Dodging to the left, he snickered as the said teenager ran into a locker, "What do you need, bud?"

"You let me run into that wall, didn't you? HOW COULD YOU!" Lloyd sobbed, clinging to the red head's arm and and sniffling.

"Um..it was a locker...and uh...are you okay...?" Zelos pried the teen from his arm and backed away, hoping that he wouldn't try and tackle him again, causing Zelos to dodge again, and eventually leading Lloyd to running into a locker again. Lloyd really didn't need anymore brain damage.

"Yup yup! I just had a large frappe before I got on the bus this morning! It was like, huge!" Lloyd made wild motions with his hand as if to show Zelos how big his frappe was, "And then, and then, me and Colette saw a unicorn! It was all shiny and sparkley! Then it got hit by a car!" Lloyd began to cry again.

"Lloyd, calm down. You're the children," Zelos shook his head, sighing, "Just go to class. We have like, two minutes left." Zelos turned and walked down the hallway to his left, hoping that Lloyd wouldn't follow.

"Okay! Byez!" Lloyd shouted to the retreating back of his friend before turning and running down the hallway, nearly running into over a dozen students.

When he got to his second hour, math with Mr. Kvar, he ran into the classroom and dropped into his seat, sighing.

"Lloyd, do you see the monkey up there?" Colette poked him in the back, pointing to the front of the classroom with her other hand.

Lloyd looked to where she was pointing, and the faint outline of a bunny formed, "It's a bunny you idiot!" He whispered back.

"Is there something you'd like to share with us, Mr. Aurion?" Kvar glared angrily from his desk.

"Eh...not that I know of. Why do you ask?" Lloyd grinned.

"Then quit your talking and pay attention to the video." The white haired teacher turned back to his computer screen, grinning evilly, "Hm...how many more sacrifices will I need...?" He questioned to himself quietly.

"Creepy..." Lloyd murmured before turning his head to the video screen and seeing a person getting attacked by a gorilla.

"So, how many times did the person get bit by the gorilla?" The narrorator of the video asked, "Right! Eighteen. So, if you divide the weight of the gorilla by the number of bites, you get..."

Lloyd shook his head and pulled out a notebook. He began to doodle Godzilla attacking Tokyo but stopped himself. Wouldn't it be much funner if it was a giant Godzilla hanging from top of a tower and wacking at flying people? He grinned and began doodling that.

When the bell rang, he smiled to himself and shoved the notebook back into the bag he carried with him.

-Lunchtime-

Lloyd walked into the lunchroom, tired and hungry. He placed tshe bag lunch he had with him on the table and sighed, sitting down. He barely even noticed when Zelos sat down next to him.

"Hey bud, did you crash yet?" Zelos grinned at the tired teen.

"Yes...you wanna see this cool doodle I drew?" Lloyd grinned, perking up a bit now that the red head was around. Pulling out the notebook from earlier, he showed Zelos his drawing of Godzilla hanging from a tower and swatting at flying people, most likey angels, while a village of elves cowered below.

"Wow bud, that's...something else..." Zelos trailed off, a bit weirded out by the odd drawing before him. Sighing and shaking his head he muttered, "Did this while you were hyper, didn't you?"

"Yup! And now I'm gonna do this!" Lloyd grinned and pulled an energy drink from his bag. He uncapped it and took a big gulp of it, "Ah! Much better. Want some?" He asked, pushing the can towards Zelos.

"Uh...no thanks..." Zelos sighed before noticing the flying object coming straight for Lloyd's head, "Duck!"

Lloyd did so, and just in time. An empty milk carton had been thrown in his direction, "Oh, so you wanna be like that do you?" He grinned mischeviously before throwing his sandwhich at the person who'd thrown the milk carton.

Someone on the other side of the cafeteria shouted, "FOOD FIGHT!" And the war began.

"Alright, it's time to form the Food Cannon!" Lloyd said, grinning at Genis when he entered the lunch room. He grabbed the short teen and threw him on his shoulders, handing him a half-eaten banana, "Go!"

"Oh god, not this again..." Zelos sighed, shaking his head as Genis began throwing the food Lloyd handed to him.

"Here we go again..." The principle muttered as he entered the cafeteria, hands on his hips.

* * *

_AN: Okay. Probably wasn't very funny, but I enjoyed writing it. And, wait, theres more chapters to come! XD Lolz. This story isn't over yet! So, keep on reading and reviewing and I'll get back to you ASAP! XD _


	7. Detention

**Ch. 7: Detention**

_**Young:** Hey guys! x3 Sorry for the long wait, but I finally got some inspiration for this. :D_  
_**Lloyd:** Yay!_  
_**Me:** Disclaim me mortals!_  
_**Lloyd & Zelos:** Young doesn't own ToS or Namco!_  
_**Me:** Onto le story! Btw, its really short. Sorry. xD_

* * *

Lloyd sighed, laying his head down on the book in front of him that was sitting on the desk he was at. He was sitting near the front of the classroom, something he never did. But because of some stupid food fight that he'd apparently started, he had to sit at the front of the detention room. It wasn't but a couple minutes later that he felt a piece of paper hit the back of his head. When he opened it he realized it was a note from Zelos. It read:

_Bud! let's do plan number 43 in about 2 minutes, kay?_

The brunette shoved the note in his pocket and turned to Zelos, grinning and giving him a thumbs up. Plan number 43 was something that he and the red head had been thinking of for a while now. They just needed the right time to put it in action.

Lloyd's eyes were trained on the clock. He was the distraction after all. About two minutes after the note hit his head, he stood and shouted, "Demon Fang!" Officially catching the detention managers attention.

The green haired woman stood and glared at the teen who stood in the middle of her classroom, grinning like a fool, "What do you think you are doing, Lloyd?" She began to walk over to him when all of the sudden she was bombarded in the face with pieces of paper.

"Charge!" Lloyd said, suddenly having an army of kids from the detention room behind him. They ran at the teacher, throwing paper and such as they did. Zelos, in the meantime, ran out of the room and ran to the nearest fire alarm, pulling it before running out of the school.

As soon as the bell went off, Lloyd and his army of students ran out of the classroom and out of the school, officially breaking out of detention.

When Lloyd found Zelos again, it was at their usual meeting place: a children's playground found in the rear end of Lloyd's neighborhood. The brunette ran up to the red head, grinning his head off and laughing as he did. His face was red and he was out of breath, but he looked proud.

"That. Was. AWESOME!" Lloyd shouted and jumped up and down, flailing his arms every which way. After he was done with his outburst, he turned to Zelos and smiled, placing his hands on his hips, "Don't you just love it when we have detention?"

"Of course, bud." Zelos stood, "Wanna swing?" He questioned, gesturing towards the swings behind him.

"Sure!" Lloyd grinned, and ran over to the swings, sitting down on one, "C'mon!" He said, waving to Zelos who had been staring at the brunette. The red head walked over and sat down on the swings next to Lloyd. The two then began to swing.

They did this until sunset, when a car arrived by the park. The window rolled down to reveal Kratos, Lloyd's father.

"Lloyd Bernard Aurion! Did you escape from dention _again_?"

* * *

_**Me:** Yes, I know, very short. But I wanted to get this one out. Not to mention that's how long I felt it should be. Sorry if that bothers you. xD  
**Lloyd:** So review!  
**Me:** And stuffs! :D_


	8. This is Halloween

**Ch. 8: This is Halloween**

_**Young: **Hey guys! I have recently had a bowl ful of sugary, ice creamy goodness, so I'm pretty hyper. That being said, I've decided to update while I have the time and the energy. xD  
**Lloyd:** Oh dear, Martel save us all from the authoress' wrath.  
**Me:** Oh, no worries, it's not that bad. Disclaim me, kay Lloyd?  
**Lloyd:** Okay...Young doesn't own ToS or Namco.  
**Me:** Onto le story! Also this one is kind of weird. Like, not too funny, but just plain weird. It is kind of a Halloween thing. And I realize that it's NOT Halloween, nor is it fall, but I like Halloween, so here you go. xD enjoy_

* * *

Lloyd awoke the morning following Zelos' and his little..."escape". A small smile made its way onto his face at the memory. As he dressed, he heard his dad call from downstairs.

"Lloyd! Hurry up you're going to miss your bus. And remember to apologize to Ms. Pronyma today!"

"Yeah yeah." He replied even though his dad probably couldn't hear him. Ms. Pronyma was the lady who handles all the detention at the school. Because of Lloyd and Zelos, she got chewed out by the principal for letting students leave without permission. He pulled on his red shirt that said, "Proud to be Awesome" in orange and headed downstairs.

Grabbing a piece of toast and his bookbag, he headed out. As he walked to the bus stop, the cool fall air brushed against his face, giving him goosebumps.

When he got on the bus he took his usual spot by Zelos and grinned, "Hey Zelly!" He greeted the redhead before unzipping his bookbag and pulling out a Monster (energy drink). He took a swig of it and turned to face Zelos.

"What's with the nickname?" Zelos asked, tilting his head.

"I don't know, I'm just in a weird mood today." Lloyd chuckled and then threw the empty energy drink can up towards the front of the bus, officially hitting two "popular" girls in the head. They immediately began screaming about how immature and idiotic boys were.

"Hey, Lloyd!" A familiar voice called. Lloyd turned to see his friend Sheena sitting a seat or two behind them.

"Oh, hiya Sheena!"

"Are we gonna do that thing today at lunch?" She asked. Sheena had always had a tiny bit obsession about the paranormal, and Lloyd and Zelos were in the drama club. They planned on borrowing a bunch of stage props, going up on the stage, and "performing" as paranormal creatures for everyone. It would cause a fuss and everyone would probably freak. After all, Zelos and Lloyd were both very good actors, not to mention they had a friend Regal who was in drama who could do really good make up.

"Of course! Though...we might need a couple more people. And...I'm going to need some fake teeth that can actually bite into skin. Also, we're no longer staying on the stage. Inform everyone, will you?" Lloyd's role in the whole thing was a vampire. He was supposed to attack everyone. Sheena nodded and then Zelos spoke up.

"You realize this whole plan will get us into trouble, right?" Zelos asked, tilting his head.

Lloyd nodded enthusiastically, "Of course! That's the point. If we get into a lot of trouble, it'll make the experience that much more memorable!"

Zelos shook his head, placing it on Lloyd's shoulder, "I don't get you. And I also don't get how both of you can have so much energy in the morning. I feel as if I haven't slept in ages!" Sighing dramatically, he pretended to faint onto Lloyd's lap, placing a the back of his hand on his forehead.

"Oh no! Zelos!" Lloyd cried, sobbing over Zelos' "dead" body.

"You two are so weird." Sheena chuckled.

xXxXx

The time had come, it was finally time for lunch. Lloyd grinned evilly as he, Regal and Zelos hid backstage. There was another girl here, Regal's girlfriend or something, who was hiding with them as well. He couldn't quite remember her name but it was something like Presea. Shrugging, he turned to Regal.

"Are we ready? How do I look?"

"Believable."

"Hey guys!" A familiar, and slightly annoying, voice screeched as a blonde ran up the stairs and somehow managed to trip, causing her to fall back down. Standing up and brushing herself off, she muttered, "Oops" and then made her way slowly up the stairs, "What're you doing?"

"How did you get here?" Zelos asked, tilting his head and kind of glaring at the blonde.

"Oh! My magical unicorn pet named Jack led me here." She grinned stupidly.

Lloyd shook his head before he got an idea, "Colette! You can be an angel! Presea, Regal, can you two go get her ready? Me and Zelos can cover this spot."

"Yes." Regal nodded dutifully and dragged the blonde further into the darkness of backstage, Presea following closely behind.

A voice crackled over the radio clipped to Lloyd's belt, "Are you two in position? Over."

"Yes. How's everyone else?" After a moment, there was no reply from the voice on the other end. Lloyd glared at the thing and was about to throw it to the ground when Zelos grabbed his hand. He looked at the redhead, glaring slightly.

"You forgot to say 'over', Lloyd!"

"Oh yeah..." The brunette put the radio near his mouth and muttered, "Over."

"Everyone is in position. Ready to begin? Over."

"Yes. Begin plan "Scare the Crowd Shitless" now!"

Suddenly the lights in the cafeteria went dark and a couple people even screamed. That's when Lloyd emerged, charging into the mass of people and snapping at their faces, growling deep in his throat. A couple people that he ran at fainted and the brunette began to laugh as he ran around.

Zelos quickly pushed through the curtains behind him. The redhead was dressed as a demon. He followed closely behind Lloyd, growling and roaring at the people who dared to wander close to him. By now he could just barely make out the teachers trying to figure out what happened to the power. Sheena had managed to shut off all the lights in the school.

The other groups were now moving out, Regal, Presea and Colette were swiftly moving through the crowd of people.

Zelos looked up when he heard manical laughter and saw Yggdrasil standing on one of the tables, dressed in a tight black t-shirt and tight black pants. The redhead reached out and grabbed Lloyd's shoulder, pulling him back.

"You got _him _to work with us?"

"Yeah! The crazier the better!"

Suddenly, the lights came back on, and Kratos stood in the middle of the cafeteria, hands on his hips and a very pissed off look on his face.

"Lloyd Bernard Aurion! Get your ass over here!"

Zelos turned to Lloyd, "You're screwed. Sorry bud."

Someone, most likely Colette, deciding to take this moment to shout, "April Fools!" Even though it was the end of October and also Halloween and not to mention _fall_.

Lloyd hung his shoulder's and walked over to his dad.

xXxXx

"I can't believe you would do something like this. I am the principal of this school, and also you're father, don't you realize how bad that makes me look?" Kratos glared, crossing his arms and leaning back in his rolly chair.

"I'm sorry, dad. It won't happen again."

"You know damn well it won't. Now anyways, who came up with this idea?"

"I did..." Lloyd hunched over, sighing and preparing himself for the worse sentance.

"That...was pretty brilliant." Kratos, though he was angry (and acting completely OOC), was pretty proud of Lloyd for coming up with something so complex, so complicated that not even the faculty could figure it out. The only ones he felt really bad for were the ones who fainted, and Yuan, who would have to clean up the whole cafeteria.

"Thanks dad. Can I go now? I need to go make sure that everyone is alright."

Kratos nodded. Lloyd began to walk out but right before he left completely, Kratos called to him, "Oh, and Lloyd? You're going to serve four hours of detention, alright?"

Lloyd grinned, more detention. This was going to be fun.

* * *

**_Me: _**_Yeah I warned you it wouldn't be that good. It wasn't that funny, but eh. I'll make the next one better. This one was just kind of plot moving. Yes, I have some idea of a plot for this. :D It might be supernatural, it might not. It all depends. Anyways, review, kay?_


	9. Driver's Ed

**Ch. 9: Driver's Ed **

_**Young: **Hey guys. xD I was in the mood to write, but I didn't know what. So here I am, typing this. It was a random idea that kind of popped into my head at the time cuz I'll be taking Driver's Training in July. Lolz. It'll be fun.  
**Lloyd:** Anyways, want me to disclaim you?  
**Kratos:** You know, back in my day what we had to drive were stickshifts.  
**Lloyd:** But dad, you're only 24.  
**Kratos:** Or am I...?  
**Me:** So..is someone going to disclaim me or not?  
**Lloyd:** Young doesn't own ToS or Namco.  
**Kratos:** Or me. :D  
**Me:** Whatever. Onto the story, you weirdos. xD_

* * *

Lloyd sat behind the wheel of his dad's black 2008 Dodge Avenger. The engine was running, a quiet sound, and Kratos sat worriedly in the passenger's seat, wondering why he ever let Lloyd do this in the first place, "Now, Lloyd, push down on the brake all the way and put it in reverse." The auburn haired man glanced at his son's face and shook his head, hoping that Lloyd wouldn't ruin his car.

"I know, I know, Dad. Geez, don't treat me like a little kid. Besides, wasn't I supposed to learn this when I was 14 or something? You know, when all the normal kids take Driver's Training?" Lloyd joked, placing his foot on the brake and putting the car in reverse.

"You know I didn't have the money. Not to mention it's fourteen and nine months, not just fourteen." Kratos crossed his arms, "Now, turn the wheel the opposite direction of the way you're trying to back out. Which is right by the way. Then slowly let your foot off the brake, so that we back out."

"I knew that." Lloyd turned the wheel left, a determined look on his face. He stopped when they were in the street and looked at Kratos, "Now what?"

"Put it in drive, turn your wheel straight and-"

"Hey, Lloyd! Look at you, lookin' big behind the wheel!" A very familiar loud and obnoxious voice called as said teen ran up to the car. Lloyd rolled down his window further and greeted Zelos with a big grin.

"I know right? Isn't this cool? I'm like, a spy now or something." It was true. To Lloyd, Kratos' car looked like something an under cover cop would drive. Key word(s): To Lloyd. Zelos, on the other hand, just thought it was a buisness man's car, or something that a buisness man would drive.

"Uhuh...so..can you hang out?"

"Yeah, hang on, just let me put this thing in park and then we can go." The brunette grinned, pushing the handle into the neutral position (he's kind of dumb) and got out of the car, only to realize a second later that it had begun slowly rolling backwards. It stopped, however, when it ran into both the curb, and a metal garbage can.

"Lloyd Aurion!" Kratos shouted, reaching over angrily and shifting the car into park, "Make sure you look at what you're doing before getting out." The auburn haired father got out of the car and into the driver's side, putting it back into drive and driving down the street towards his work.

"So...first time driving didn't go so well?" Zelos asked as they walked towards his house.

"Yeah...I'm not that good at it, as you can tell." Lloyd rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "I'm kind of worried cause I'll be starting driver's training in a couple of weeks, and I can't even shift gears correctly. I kind of suck." The teen laughed, putting his hands in his pockets.

Zelos put an arm around Lloyd comfortingly, "Don't worry, bud. You'll get it, I'm sure."

"I hope..."

When they got to Zelos' house, the night went on with both of them playing various amounts of video games, throwing unhealthy amounts of snacks at each other, and it ended with both of them falling asleep in each other's arms on Zelos' couch.

**_~DrEaMwOrLd~_**

_Lloyd woke up to Kratos standing over him, "C'mon Lloyd, you've got to go to Driver's Training." _

_Said brunette's eyes widened as he stood and dressed himself. _'Oh god...what if I like, somehow manage to blow up the building or something...?'

_Suddenly Kratos and Lloyd were standing in front of a car that had 'Student Driver' written on the side. He got in, strapping himself in and starting up the car. However, it wasn't your average car, it suddenly sprouted wings. _

_"Um...dad? I don't know how to drive flying cars..." _

_"Roll with it." _

_"What?" But before he could ask more, the car took up, the big white wings flapping. They were joined in the sky by flying monkies, pigs and various other animals that were not supposed to be flying, or rather, not genetically built to fly. Meaning they didn't have wings. _

_The car began to tilt upside down and Lloyd screamed, wondering what was going on. A monkey landed on his dads head, clinging to the auburn haired man by the locks of his hair. _

_"What the hell...?" _

_"QUICK! LlOYD! YOU MUST WAKE UP!" Kratos shouted, pulling the monkey from his head and flailing his arms around. He glared intensely at Lloyd, "Wake up! WAKE UP!"_

_"Lloyd, wake up!"_

**_~ReAlWoRlD~_**

"Wha...?" Lloyd woke up this time to see Zelos staring at him with his blue cerulean eyes, "Where am I...?" He jumped up, "WHERE'S THE FLYING CAR? AND THE MONKIES?" His eyes were wide as he stared at Zelos, who began to laugh.

"Geez, Lloyd? What were you on last night? Didja eat something funky?" Zelos chuckled again and helped Lloyd stand up, "Anyways, what do you want for breakfast? You're dad called my mom last night and told her that you needed to be home later in the afternoon today and he wanted you to call him asap."

Lloyd thought about the question for a moment before turning to Zelos, "Doesn't matter, just no bacon."

xXxXx

Lloyd sat behind the wheel of his dad's car again, gripping it with a determined look on his face. He'd already backed out of their parking spot, and now he just needed to put it in drive and go to the stop sign. That's all his dad told him to do.

"Now Lloyd, pull the gear shift towards you and turn your wheel so it's straight again. Then take your foot off the brake and slowly go forward." Kratos advised, crossing his arms and flipping some hair out of his eyes. He hoped that this time Lloyd would get it right.

"'Kay..." Lloyd muttered, biting his lip lightly. He slowly shifted the gear into drive, looking down and checking that it was in the right spot, and then turned his wheel. After it was straight, he took his foot off the brake and the car moved forward, "Dad...dad! I'm doing it!" He grinned, lightly putting his foot on the gas. As they approached the stop sign, he switched his foot over to the brake, stopping smoothly.

"Put it in park and then put your emergency lights on. I'll take over from here. Besides, I have to get to work. You can go over to Zelos' if you want." Kratos got out of the car as Lloyd did as he said.

"Hm...can Zelos come over instead of me going over there?" The teen questioned, grinning.

"Sure. Remember, no-"

"I know, I know dad. Geez, I'm not a man whore." Lloyd laughed, heading over to Zelos' house.

He had a feeling he'd do just fine at driving.

* * *

_**Me:** Lolz. I tried to make it funny, but it might not have worked. On the other hand, I did put a little bit of ZelosxLloyd in there. I hope that worked out. :D  
**Lloyd:** ...-cricket noise-  
**Me:** FORGET YOU! . Review?_


	10. Yggdrasil's Hobby

**Ch. 10: Yggdrasil's Hobby**

_**Young:** So hello everyone! I hope y'all had a good 4th of July (for those of you who celebrate it)! I've tried so many times to get this chapter started, but it's hard when you're still trying to make up a plot for the story. If anyone has any ideas, could you message me?_  
_**Lloyd:** What, did you spend all your creative juices on other stories? AM I NOT IMPORTANT ENOUGH?_  
_**Me:** Well, truthfully, yes. I did._  
_**Lloyd:** NOOOOOO! -sob-_  
_**Me:** Oh get over it. Disclaimer, okay? Then you can go back to crying, you pansy._  
_**Lloyd:** Jerk. Young doesn't own ToS or Namco._  
_**Me:** Onward, to Canada!_

* * *

Lloyd sighed, laying his head down on the lunch table. If only things could get more interesting around here, then he would be able to do something for a change. Instead, he was stuck with absolutely nothing to do, not to mention, the fact that he was still serving detention didn't help. The brunette felt someone sit down next to him and looked up, seeing Zelos.

"Hey bud, what's up? Didn't have enough energy drink this morning?" The red head chuckled, setting his tray down and eating one of his tater tots.

"You know I didn't have one today! And besides, everything is so boring now! There's nothing to do..." Lloyd sighed, laying his head down again, "We need to come up with something to do over break, otherwise, we'll be bored the whole time." Thanksgiving break was coming up, and Lloyd needed to have something to do. Something big, something wild, something_ interesting_.

"The break isn't even that long, bud. What can we do with what, four days?"

"C'mon, don't be such a killjoy. At least _try_ and help me come up with something. I mean, you don't want to be bored either, do you?" The brunette sat up suddenly, a determined look on his face, "We're gonna raid dad's porn stash!"

"We already tried that, and we got caught, remember? Besides, how do you even know that he still has it? He could have easily gotten rid of it, probably thinking that we're gonna get into it again." Zelos sighed, eating another tater tot and tossing one at Lloyd, "Cheer up, we'll think of something. How about tomorrow we all get together and try to working something out?"

"Yes! We shall do that. In the meantime, I'm going to go to the library to research something I need for shop class, okay? Adios!" It was Lloyd's weird way of saying goodbye now. Where he picked it up from, the world may never know. Unless he was secretly taking Spanish or something.

With a sigh, Zelos continued with his lunch, watching the retreating back of his friend as he ran towards the resource center.

xXxXx

"So how is this gonna go down? Are we gonna do something that'll last all four days, or just one of them, or..." Sheena trailed, pushing herself with her feet on the swing. To her left, Regal was pushing Presea on the slide. For a girl her age, Presea was very small. Regal and Presea were both seniors at the high school, and Sheena herself was a junior.

Zelos chuckled evilly, a dark look on his face, "It should last all four days, because then, the world will be true hell."

Lloyd nodded, ignoring Zelos' weirdness. He crossed his arms and shifted himself. Currently, he sat on top of the turret like thing that covered the slide. It took all his balance not to fall, but, according to him, that made it all the more fun, "It should also be something related to Thanksgiving. That way, it won't seem as bad, and I won't get yelled at as much."

"Lloyd? Trying not to get yelled at? Do my eyes and ears deceive me?" Zelos gasped, playing "drama queen" again. He sat on the second swing, going high enough to make Sheena's swing bounce. The red head laughed, watching Lloyd's facial expression change to anger.

"Shut up, Zelos!"

"Hey now, don't you usually save that line for Genis?" Zelos stopped his swing and stood, walking over to the slide and standing at the bottom. Regal and Presea had moved over to the bench, and were chatting quietly, ignoring the spat (or "lover's quarrel", as Sheena called it) that was currently going on.

"Do you want me to come down there and injure you? Because I will."

"Excuse me," Presea interrupted politely, "But I must be going now. My father want's me home early so I can help him around the house." Her father was a lumberjack, and spent most of the day at work. When he came home, he was usually very sore, and needed Presea to do the house work for him. With that, the pink haired girl stood and walked towards Regal's car. The blue haired man (dyed, of course) followed, for he had driven them both here.

"Aww...we didn't get anything done today." Lloyd whined, jumping down from the top of the slide. Zelos backed up, not wanting the falling teen to land on him. That would hurt.

"I'm still here." Sheena commented, standing as well. Then, her cellphone started to ring, some weird song that was probably from a video game. She answered with a quiet 'hello' and then said a couple more words before closing the phone and turning to Lloyd, "I've gotta go. Sorry, maybe we can talk about this tomorrow at lunch?" The dark haired girl gave them a smile before dashing off towards her father's car, which had just pulled up.

"What are we gonna do now, bud?" Zelos asked as the two began to walk up the hill and towards their houses, "Do you wanna come over or something? I got a new game." The red head suggested, tilting his head.

Lloyd shook his head lightly, "Nah, I think I'm gonna go home, okay? I'll talk to you tomorrow." With that, the brunette bounded off in the direction of his house. He sighed as he ran, wishing that the group hadn't had to depart so early. They had barely gotten anything decided, other than the fact that it was going to be holiday related and last all four days. Whatever it was, anyways.

He slowed, pondering their options. It couldn't be too bad, because then his father would truly kill him (Lloyd had no doubt that he wouldn't). Absentmindedly, he kicked a stone, sighing again. This was great. He was practically brain dead here! Anything that he could come up with was either too dangerous, or involved explosives that he couldn't get.

Then, a hand was laid on his shoulder, making Lloyd jerk to a stop and try to turn around, but he found he was being held in place, "You should know by now that playing tricks isn't going to get you anywhere in this world." A strangely familiar voice stated into Lloyd's ear. A flash of blonde hair was seen before Lloyd found himself staring into the face of Yggdrasil.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Um, I live just down the street, thank you very much. And besides, who wouldn't want to take a walk on a night such as this?" The blonde man gestured to the sky above them, a maniacal grin on his face. He walked a bit ahead, motioning for Lloyd to follow him.

Lloyd shook his head, "I don't follow strangers."

Yggdrasil sighed, playing his hands on his hips and narrowing his eyes, "C'mon, I don't wanna seem like a pedophile. There's just something I need to show to you, okay?" The blonde turned walking a few steps before looking over his shoulder to see if Lloyd was following, and he was, albeit reluctantly, but still following.

"If you're trying not to look like a pedophile, you're failing." The brunette chuckled, placing his hands in his pockets and shivering. The sun was going down, making the air cool a couple degrees, "What is it you want to show me anyways? If you're trying to kidnap me, it's not going to work. I'm already onto your scheme."

"Oh, don't worry, I'm not trying to kidnap you. I wouldn't sink that low, besides, what would I gain from killing you? A couple dollars? I don't need money that badly. Not to mention I am a teacher, I don't kidnap my students." They stopped in front of a house, decorated lightly with flower pots here and there. It looked well kept, and the outside was painted a pale blue color. With a wave of his hand, Yggdrasil smiled, "Here we are."

"Is this your house? Why in the world are we here? And how does this _not_ make you look like a pedophile?" Lloyd said sarcastically, rolling his eyes and removing his hands from his pockets so he could cross his arms. The blonde merely turned and strolled up the pathway, going up onto the porch before turning to Lloyd.

"Well? Aren't you coming? It'll be warmer in here than it is outside."

Lloyd grumbled something under his breath, most likely a profanity, before walking up the walkway and up the stairs, glaring up at the history teacher, "Once again, I ask, why the hell are we here?"

"Because I wanted to show you something. I believe I already stated this, Lloyd." Yggdrasil chuckled, pulling his keys from his pocket and unlocking the door. He pushed it open, revealing his finely furnished living room. In fact, it looked so nice that it had Lloyd wondering what the teacher's previous job was, "Welcome to my humble abode."

"Just show me what you want to show me so I can go home."

"Alright then." The blonde ran up the stairs, a slight bounce in his step. When he came back down, he was holding what looked like a painting, "This is something I've been working on for a while. I just wanted to hear what you think of it, mmkay?" With that, Yggdrasil turned the painting around, showing Lloyd the front of it.

The brunette's first impression of it was kind of a "what the hell" type thing, but the more he looked at it, the more impressed he became. It looked a lot like a battle scene you'd see in a movie. On one side was a large tower that stood taller than all the other people in the scene. Down by the base of it, there were things that looked like angels in mid charge, their weapons drawn. On the other side of the painting were nine people, standing at the ready with their weapons drawn as well. They all looked, well...they all looked like Lloyd and his friends. Including Kratos and even Raine.

"What is this...?" The brunette questioned with a perplexed look on his face.

"It's kind of a hobby of mine. Does it remind you of anything? Anything that happened...I don't know, millions of years ago?" The blonde set the painting down on the couch, watching Lloyd's expressions eagerly. If he was right, the boy should-

"Nope. Nothing at all."

"DANG IT!"

Yggdrasil's sudden shout made Lloyd jump back warily, eyes wide and heart pounding faster than it ever had. The teen watched him, slowly backing away towards the door. The blonde had sat down now, and was glaring angrily at the wall, making Lloyd wonder what the wall had ever done to him, "Well...if you um...don't mind, I'm gonna go home now." With that, the brunette ran from the house, not bothering to shut the door behind him.

Yggdrasil sat, glaring and arms crossed. Why hadn't the boy remembered?

* * *

_**Me:** And that, my friends, is what I leave you with to ponder. That last part was kind of a random burst of inspiration, and I've sort of got my creative juices flowing again. I'm probably going to change the second genre of this story to something else, but no worries! It will still stay as humorous as I can keep it :D_  
_**Lloyd:** That was long. I bet you're tired now._  
_**Me:** Yeah...considering it was typed in one day. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and please review!_


	11. Early Civilizations

**Ch. 11: Early Civilizations**

_**Young: **So here we are, with another chapter. I think I might finally have a small idea for this story, but I'm not quite sure yet. It's still under construction, so if the chapters come a little slower, I'm sorry.  
**Lloyd:** Yeah...she's running on almost no sleep lately cuz of Driver's Training...and she stays up late, because she's dumb.  
**Me:** Lloyd! Ugh -sigh- anyways, disclaim me!  
**Lloyd:** Oh, alright. Young doesn't own ToS or Namco.  
**Me:** Onward to teh story! Oh and, I realized something. xD Regal and Presea are a bit too old to be attending high school...well, for the sake of this fanfiction, they are younger. xD_

* * *

The next day at lunch, Lloyd brought up the events that took place the night before. He described the painting as best he could, even throwing in the fact that it looked like they were in it, "It was weird, like, I think he expected me to remember something. He freaked out when I said it didn't look familiar." The brunette laid his head on the table, shutting his eyes. He had a headache.

"Well, you shouldn't worry about it too much, bud. Mr. Yggdrasil's always been a weirdo. You of all people should know that." Zelos chuckled, rubbing Lloyd's shoulder in a comforting gesture. The others at the table nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, don't worry about it, Lloyd. Anyways, so do we have any plans for what's gonna go down this break? I mean, it's almost a week from now! We've got to hurry up and plan!" Sheena brought out her notebook and a pencil, preparing to write down any ideas that they had. Genis sighed, shaking his head and pulling out a book.

"You know, this isn't going to get you anywhere, right?" Regal stated calmly. Presea nodded from her spot next to him.

"But that's where you're wrong!" Sheena grinned wickedly, "This could put us in the schools book of records! At the rate we're going, we might even beat that one chick, Spiritua or whatever!" Regal couldn't help but nod at this. It was his senior year, after all. Usually the school had a tradition, every year seniors would pull pranks and see who had the best idea.

"Alright, alright. Calm down everyone." Zelos said, taking his attention off of Lloyd momentarily, "Bud here is a bit tired today, so we're gonna go get him an energy drink first, okay? Then when he's all hyper and stuff, we can decide what the heck we're going to do." The brunette protested, grumbling under his breath and shifting in his seat, but Zelos would have none of that. The redhead poked him in the side, earning a yelp.

"Zelos! Don't do that, you know I'm ticklish!" Lloyd shot up in his seat, awake again. He glanced around, seeing the crazed look in Sheena's eyes, and then realized what Zelos had said they were gonna do, "But wait! Don't you remember what happened last time? I can't afford to get in trouble again at school or Dad'll have my head!"

"C'mon, Lloyd, we're going to the vending machines." Sheena dragged the teen away, leaving Zelos, Genis, Regal and Presea sitting at the table, watching their retreating backs with a amused looks.

"I feel bad for Lloyd." Presea stated quietly.

Regal patted her shoulder, also feeling some sympathy for the brunette. But he had to admit, it had to be done. They had to do something, break was approaching fast. And though Regal might look like a calm and smart man on the outside, on the inside, he loved the rush that he got from pulling pranks as much as the others did. Even Presea would admit that it was fun.

"You guys are going to be in so much trouble if Mr. Aurion finds about about this." Genis stated, eyes watching them from just above his book. Zelos stared back at him for a moment, a glint in his eyes. The short teen's eyes widened, "Uh uh! No, I will not be involved in whatever you guys are planning! I swear, if Raine has to spank me one more time my butt is going to fall off!"

"Oh come on, Genis. It's not that bad. And besides, who says she's going to find out?" The redhead smirked, and then saw out of the corner of his eye that Sheena and Lloyd were coming back. The brunette looked defeated, eyes downcast. Zelos tilted his head, wondering if Lloyd was really alright. Something seemed to be wrong.

"Well, we found one. But it's not the kind that Lloyd liked, so I kinda had to...force him to drink it." Sheena chuckled, expression darkening. Lloyd next to her shivered, but Zelos could already see that the defeated teen that had been there was swiftly disappearing, morphing into the energetic brunette that he had come to love.

And just as they were beginning to sit down, lunch ended. Zelos cursed, watching Lloyd jump up and bound away into the hallways, singing at the top of his lungs. The redhead was currently feeling a strong urge to bang his head into a wall, one whole energy drink, wasted. Regal came up next to him, a determined look on his face, "Don't worry, we'll figure out something." With that, he left, Presea following closely behind.

During fourth hour, Lloyd sat there, bouncing up and down in his seat and barely able to concentrate on his project. The short, burly teacher that worked the shop class came up to him, beady eyes questioning, "What is it, lad? Your hearts not in it today."

"Um...I had an energy drink before I came to class, Mr. Irving." Lloyd tried harder to focus, not wanting any of his participation points to be taken away. This was the one class that he could actually pass with higher than a C. He was currently carving a small model of the Eiffel Tower completely out of wood. Hey, it's harder than it sounds.

The small man nodded and headed off to go look at some other projects.

Finally, the hour was over, and Lloyd had actually managed to make some progress with his work. With a smile on his face, he headed to his locker, grabbed his books for his next class, and wandered off to go find Zelos. When he found the redhead, he grinned and the two made their way to their fifth hour, Mr. Yggdrasil's World History class.

Lloyd sat down with a sigh, the energy drink fading at an alarmingly fast rate from his system. He put his books down on the desk and opened up his textbook, steeling himself against the large urge to sleep. This was one of the classes that he actually had to pass. Otherwise, his dad would take away some of his privileges. That meant no computer and no phone, and worst of all, no video games.

"Ah, staying awake today, are we, Mr. Aurion?" Yggdrasil grinned as he entered the classroom and strolled over to his desk. With a small chuckle, he turned on the projector, and for a minute, Lloyd actually feared what would pop up, but as it turned out, it was just a map, "Today we're going to be studying early civilizations, and their beliefs. This map dates back to before the continents actually moved, and, as some scientists believe, before humans existed." The blonde switched slides, showing a closer version of the map, that actually had some small places named, "That, however, is where they are wrong. Evidence has recently been found of civilizations that date back to when the continents were one."

A collective gasp was heard around the room, the students fairly intrigued with this. Their history teacher was actually studying something interesting! Lloyd eyed Yggdrasil warily, wondering what he meant. Zelos, next to him, was watching the projections intently, also very interested. Yggdrasil paused, watching their expressions, before he continued with his explanation.

"These civilizations had split the land into two areas. One known as Sylvarant, and the other Tethe'alla. Now, this information was only recently discovered, so we do not know much about them, but what we do know, is that they believed in a goddess. A goddess that would save them from destruction. That goddess was named Martel. Every year, they would sacrifice someone to said goddess, that someone was dubbed The Chosen of Regeneration." The blonde paused again to switch slides. This new one showed something that looked like a human, but it had wings, "The Chosen went on a journey, releasing things called seals in order to give their side of the land energy. That energy source was called mana."

Some student in the class chose this point to raise their hand, "How do they know all these things if it happened so long ago?" The kid asked, a smug smirk on his face. He thought he had the teacher caught, even thought that Yggdrasil was lying. Yggdrasil glared, closing his eyes and breathing deeply, because if he had to see that inferior beings smug smile one more time, people would get hurt.

"In recent years, they have discovered cave paintings, and chunks of stones buried towards the bottom of the ocean. It is believed that the entire civilization was wiped out by the earthquakes and tsunamis that were created by the land moving. Over the last couple years, they have managed to decipher some of the language that was written on the tablets, for it is very close to Latin. The drawings depicted what the people looked like then, and thus this picture," Yggdrasil gestured towards the screen, on which the picture of the Chosen still showed.

As the bell rang, and everyone began to file out, Yggdrasil sent Lloyd a knowing look.

The brunette shivered, and ran out of the classroom.

* * *

_**Me: **Yeah...there wasn't much funny in this chapter. I'm sorry for that, but I'm trying to get the plot across while still keeping it sort of funny. I don't know how I'm gonna do this, but I'm working it out. :D  
**Lloyd:** Yeah, so keep reading! She hopes to get everything sorted out by the time the next chapter is up, but she also doesn't know if that'll be the case.  
**Me:** Things tend to get busy randomly in my life. Sorry. T_T  
**Lloyd:** So review, please!  
**Me:** Yes, review. I like to know what you think of the story. :) _


End file.
